Trust
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: What if Sam stopped Pete from finding out about what she does? Will she ever trust him again after finding a file and seeing him show up during the Osiris mission? There is only one man who she dose trust.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Trust**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo**

**E-MAIL: alimoo at xtra. co .nz**

**RATING: R**

**SPOILERS: Chimera, Heroes 1&2, Lost City 1&2**

**CATEGORY: PG**

**PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam**

**SUMMARY: What if Sam stopped Pete from finding out about what she does? Will she ever trust him again after finding a file and seeing him show up during the Osiris mission?**

**ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction **

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it. thank to ikhowaed88 for beta reading this for me**

**The morning of the Osiris mission, Pete showed up which shocked Sam. **

"**Pete what are you doing here" she said **

"**I was going to ask you the same thing, what are you doing?" **

"**It classified" **

"**Come on Sam" Sam looked at Daniel's apartment and saw Osiris walking out the door and looking around. **

**When Sam saw her, she had the choice to stop Pete from finding out but it would hurt him. She decided to stop him she pulled out a tranquiller dart and put it in his neck. **

**He turned to her. "What did you do?" **

"**My job." Then Pete collapsed to the ground. **

**Sam then moved away and distracted Osiris at the same time Jack walked out quickly and quietly. He fired the tranquiller dart in the back of Osiris neck; she turned to Jack and then collapsed on the ground. **

"**Got her Carter, nice work," he congratulated her.**

"**Thanks sir but we got another problem." Sam walked back over to where Pete was. **

**Jack got Teal'c to watch over Osiris while Jack walk over to where Sam was, when he saw the guy.**

"**Who that?" **

"**Pete… he must have been following us." then she turn to Jack who was looking at her.**

"**I'm sorry sir I didn't know he followed us." **

"**It not your fault, what has he seen…?" **

"**Nothing much just Osiris walking out of Daniel apartment, I had to knock him out before he found out." **

"**You didn't zat him?" **

"**No sir" she showed him the dart that was in her hand. **

"**Ok, good choice. See if you can find out which one is his truck, it must be parked close by." **

"**Yes sir" Sam walked down the rows of cars when she spotted Pete's truck. **

**She walked over and saw the keys were still in the car. While she was looking for Pete's truck, Jack got Daniel and Osiris to beam back to the SGC and to get Hammond to call the Tok'ra. After they were beamed away Teal'c and Jack walked over to where Pete was. **

"**Colonel I found Pete truck," Sam radioed.**

"**Ok keys?" **

"**Still in there." **

"**Ok bring the truck over here," Jack ordered.**

"**Yes sir" Sam hopped into the truck and droved it over to where the van was. **

**She got out and opened the back door when she saw Jack going through Pete's pocket and pulled out keys to the hotel **

"**Teal'c can you lift him and put him in the back seat" **

**Teal'c lifted and carried Pete into the truck. Sam closed the door while Jack carefully lifted Pete gun and wrapped it up in cloth then he passed it to Sam. **

"**Teal'c, go with Carter here." He passed Sam the hotel key.**

"**I'll follow you" Sam nodded she looked at the key and read the tag.**

'_**Rode way inn & suites' '1623 S Nevada Ave' 'RM 5'.**_

**Then she and Teal'c got into Pete's truck and waited for Jack. When Sam heard the van start up she started heading to the hotel with Jack behind her. **

**When they got to the hotel and parked outside room five. Jack got out and looked around to see if it was all clear, then he gave them a nod. They both got out while Jack walked over to them to keep a sharp look out. Sam walked over, unlocked and opened the door while Teal'c carried Pete into the room and put him on the bed. **

"**He will sleep for the next two hours sir." **

"**Good, let's go." **

**Sam looked around till she saw file with her name on it. **

**She walk over and put her gloves on then picked it up while Jack was putting Pete gun back into his hoister then he turn to see Sam looking at a file. **

"**Carter put that down." **

"**Sir I think you better look at this." Jack walked over and read what was on the file; he saw Sam was wearing gloves. **

"**What the…" Jack said when he read what is said and the photos of Sam.**

"**I know, I just can't believe he did this… behind my back" Teal'c walked over to them, Jack looked up at Teal'c. **

"**Is every thing alright O'Neill?" **

"**No, someone did a back round check on Carter here, there are photos and information on what she's done while in the airforce, most of it blacked out like what had happen in the last seven years." **

"**The SGC." **

"**Yes if the file like Carter's here is blacked out it mean it's classified." **

"**I understand, we must return back to base and inform General Hammond about this." **

"**Good idea" then he turned to Sam.**

"**Come on lets head back." **

"**Yes sir" she put the file back on the desk then she walk to bedside drawers and put both keys on it then she took one look at Pete before turning to look at Jack who was at the door way. She walked over to him. He put his hand on her arm while looking into her eyes.**

"**Will you be alright?" **

"**I think so." **

"**Come on it been a long night and knowing Daniel he'll be on his third cup of coffee by now." Sam smiled as they walked out the door closing it behind them. **

**They got into the van and headed back to the SGC. When they returned they all went and showered so they could freshen up a bit. Then, they went to have their briefing with Hammond. Daniel was already there. After the briefing Hammond could see how tired the team was. **

"**SG1 job well done, you all get a week down time, you're dismissed." **

"**Sir I would like to stay on base." **

"**No Dr. Jackson, I'm banning you, Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill from the base." **

"**But sir I have" **

"**Major that is an order." **

"**Yes sir" she said. **

"**General please, I want to stay cause if Sarah" **

"**The host" **

"**Yes, I know her and if she wakes up and doesn't recognise any one…" **

"**I understand son, you may stay but no work." **

"**Yes sir thank you." **

"**Teal'c if you want to go off world you can." **

"**Thank you General Hammond." **

"**Ok you're all dismissed… Colonel, Major you have half an hour to get off this base." **

"**Yes sir," they both said. **

**They all stood up and walked out of the briefing room and went their separate ways. When Sam got to her car twenty minutes later she noticed Jack's truck was gone. She was just about to get into her car when she saw a note on the windscreen so she removed it, opened it, and smiled. **

'**Carter comes straight to my place. I'll cook up my famous omlet for breakfast and we can talk O 'Neill' **

**Sam opened her car door, hoped in, and then closed the door. Then she started up her car and left to go to Jack's place. When she got there fifteen minutes later she parked behind his truck and got out. She walked up to his door when he opened it. **

"**Hey you got my note, come on in." **

"**Thanks sirs" she walked in and closed the door then follow him into the kitchen. She saw him pour a cup of coffee and pass it to her. **

"**Thanks." **

"**Sit down breakfast is ready." **

**Sam sat down at the breakfast bar. Jack turned around and placed two plates on the bar. Then he turned around and picked up his coffee mug. Then he walked around and sat down next to Sam. He already had knifes and forks on the bar. **

"**Smells good sir." **

"**Thanks, wait till you try It." he said smiling Jack watched Sam as she tried it.**

"**Mmm this is good." **

"**See told ya," he said smiling. They both ate their omlet while listing to the radio. When they both finished, Jack turned and looked at her. **

"**Want to talk about it?" **

"**About Pete?" **

"**Yeah" **

"**I don't know what to say but… I'm shocked with what he did behind my back and from what I read, it was dated after yesterday morning when I told him that it was deep space telemetry and some of my work is classified… he didn't buy it and now the file…" **

"**You did say he is a cop" **

"**I know but… after what he did behind my back… I don't think I could trust him again especially him showing up this morning on out mission, he could have jeopardised our mission and he might have been killed or… he could have killed us both because he got in the way." **

"**So what do you want to do?" **

"**Talk to him… I don't think I could trust him after what happened." **

"**When are you going to talk to him?" **

"**Later after I have had some sleep." **

"**Ok well if you want to talk to more I'll be up at my cabin, I'll write down instructions on how to get there, if you want to come fishing." **

**Sam smiled. **

"**Thanks sir, I'll think about it." **

"**Ok… so coffee." **

"**Yeah one more cup then I better head on home." **

"**Sure." He stood up and pick up her cup then walk back into the kitchen to get a refill. **

**While he was doing that Sam picked up the dishes and walked into the kitchen and put them in the sink then turned around to see Jack passing her cup of coffee? **

"**Just before you showed up Hammond called." **

"**Oh did the Tok'ra show up?" **

"**Yeah… the reason why he called is he spoke to General Maynard about what happened this morning, he said he would take care of it." **

"**Meaning?" **

"**Pete is in a lot of trouble for what he did and he could lose his badge… and his buddy from the FBI" **

"**FBI" Sam said in shock. **

"**Yeah the fax number that was on the sheets, Hammond had it traced, it was from the FBI in Washington, guys from the Pentagon are going to find out who did the background check, that guy will be in a lot of trouble for it." **

**Sam shook her head. **

"**I can't believe this is happening." **

"**I know Sam, but you know that I'll be there for you." **

"**I know Jack, thanks." then they both finished their coffee and put their mugs in the sink **

"**Thanks for breakfast sir." **

"**No worries." then they walked to the door and open it **

"**Crap, I'll be right back." Jack quickly disappeared down to his office then returned a couple of minutes later; he passed her the sheet of paper. **

"**Directions to get to my cabin." **

"**Thanks sir." **

"**Drive carefully." **

"**I will sir." **

**Jack watched Sam walk to her car and get in then drove away. Once she was gone Jack walk back into his house closing the door behind him. **

**Sam went home and managed to get four hours sleep till there was banging on her door. So she got up and put her robe on after she looked at the clock. She went to see whom it was. When she pulled back the curtain she saw Pete there so she unlock the door and open it. **

"**Pete." **

"**Sam, we need to talk." **

**Sam stood back and let him in then they walked to the living room. **

"**Ok talk." She stood there with her arms folded.**

"**Why did you knock me out?" **

"**Why did you follow me? I was on a mission and you almost blew it… I almost got in trouble because of what you did, if it wasn't for Colonel O'Neill talking to my CO I would of ended up in hell of a lot of trouble cause you interfered." Sam said yelling at him.**

"**I'm sorry; all I wanted to know is what you do so I could understand." **

**Sam shook her head.**

"**If you listen to me in the first place none of this would of happen… but you didn't." **

"**Who took me back to my hotel?" **

"**My team did… we saw the file you have on me, I had to report it to the General about my findings, he is not happy about that and he had no choice but to tell joint chief of staff about it." **

"**So what will happen to you?" **

"**I don't know it will be up to General Maynard." **

"**Oh… sorry." Sam shook her head.**

"**So am I Pete but… I don't think it will work between us after what happened this morning… I don't think I'll trust you ever again." **

"**Sam please." He took a step forward but Sam shook her head.**

"**No you betrayed my friendship… my trust, I have been through this once before… never again." **

"**Sam what do you want" **

"**Someone who trusts me when I say my work is classified, someone who wouldn't do what you did Pete I'm sorry… you better leave." **

"**What about Mark, he did set us up?" **

"**You will have to tell him… everything and you better hope that he will still be your friend afterwards. And hope that your friend from the FBI doesn't get into a lot of trouble for doing background checks on me and faxing information to you." **

"**I didn't mean it to go this far." **

"**Well its too late Pete, the damage is done… good bye." **

"**Sam-" **

"**Good bye Pete." She walked past him to the door and opened it. He walked to the door and stopped and looked at her.**

"**Bye Sam, I'm truly sorry." Then he walked out the door. **

**Sam closed the door and locked it. Then she returned to her room and lay down on her bed with tears in her eyes. She lay there for ten minutes then she got up and walked into the bathroom and look in the mirror then she remember what Jack said to her. **

"**I'll be there for you" Sam knew that Jack is the only one she truly loved and trusted. **

"**What have I done?" **

**Then she went and had a shower and she got dressed. She packed her duffle bag and grabbed her cell phone, purse, and keys. She left her place after she lock it up and walk down to her car and got in after putting her bag in the trunk. Then she drove heading north.**


	2. Chapter 2

She followed Jack's instructions to get to his cabin

**She followed Jack's instructions to get to his cabin. When she arrived, it was after one in the morning. She saw Jack's truck was there and the lights were off till she shut off her car and then the lights went on. Sam parked her car next to Jack's truck and turned the motor and lights off just as Jack open the door and walk outside. Sam got out of her car and locked it. She walked up to his cabin till she was standing in front of him. **

"**Carter." **

"**Sir." **

"**Come in." Jack led her in to the cabin and he closed and locked the door. **

"**I spoke to Pete… I told him that I couldn't trust him again after what happened." **

**Jack could see she looked tired and she was just about to cry, he did the one thing he knew best when it came to Sam. **

"**Come here" Sam stepped forward and they both hugged as she cried on his shoulder for a few minutes then they pulled apart so they could look at each other. **

"**Come on you can come and share by bed tonight and we can talk in the morning" **

"**Thanks… my bag is in my car, I'll be right back." Sam walked to the door and unlocked it and walked out to get her bag. **

**When she returned, she locked the door and turned around then stepped forward. Jack grabbed her hand and he pulled her to his bedroom. On the way he showed her where the bathroom and toilet was. **

**Once they were in his room Sam put her bag on a chair and opened it, she grabbed what she needed then walked into the bathroom while Jack got into bed. When Sam returned, she put her clothes on her bag then she crawled into bed while Jack turned the lights off. **

"**Night Sam." **

"**Night… Jack." **

**They both rolled onto their sides so they were back to back, they closed their eyes and fell asleep seconds later. **

**Later that morning when Sam woke up she opened her eyes and frowned, she rolled onto her back and look around the room then she remembered where she was. She got up and walked out of the room and into the bathroom where she relieved herself and washed her hands. She returned to the bedroom where she got dressed. She made the bed before walking out of the room and to the living room. **

**She looked around and walked over to the kitchen where she saw a pot of the two-ring gas oven top. She found the box of matches so she turned the gas ring on, lit it, and put the pot of water on. While the pot was boiling, she looked through the cupboards until she found coffee and mugs. **

**By that time the water was boiling so she turned the gas off and made herself a cup of coffee. While she was drinking it, she looked around the cabin like she had when she was at his home in Colorado Springs. Then she opens the front door and walked outside; she looked around for the first time and breathed in the fresh air with the distinct smell of pine. She walked around the side of the cabin and stop and smile. Jack was in his chair, on the dock fishing. She walked down to the dock **

"**There no fish in the lake is there?" Jack turned around and smiled. **

"**Afternoon Sam."**

"**What do you mean?" **

"**It almost 1400 hours, you sleep for thirteen hours, you must have needed it." **

"**Yeah I guess so." **

"**Hungry?" **

"**Yeah I am." **

"**Ok." He reeled in his line and put the rod on the dock then he stood up and walked over to where Sam was. **

"**I see you found the coffee." **

"**I hope you don't mind." **

"**Na, come on." They walked back inside and into the kitchen where Jack made a couple of cheese and tomato sandwiches for Sam. **

"**Here you go." **

"**Thanks sir" **

"**Sam, while we are here, it Jack and Sam, while we are alone, ok?" **

"**Ok… Jack." he smiled **

"**See that wasn't hard." They both sat down at the dinning room table. **

"**Pete showed up at my place yesterday afternoon… I told him that I couldn't trust him again after what had happen and what I found, he said he was sorry and that all he wanted to know was what I do." **

**She took a bite of her sandwich while Jack sat there listening to her and waited till she finished talking. **

"**I said to him that he and his friend were in a lot of trouble for what they did and that I almost got into trouble for what happened… I think he didn't realize that I would get into trouble till I told him… I said that this wasn't the first time but it will be the last, then I asked him to leave… he said what about Mark, he got us together… I said for him to tell Mark what he did and that he better hope that Mark would still be his friend after what he did." Then she took another bite of the sandwich. **

"**On the way here all I ever did was think and I realised something." she then looked at Jack.**

"**There is only one man who I do love and trust." **

"**Who's that Sam?" **

"**You." **

"**Sam we both work together." **

"**I know but remember when we were down in Antarctica you told me things that you didn't tell…" **

"**Sara" Sam nodded then she took another bite of her sandwich. **

"**Yes and I told you things that I haven't told any one including dad and Daniel and Teal'c." **

"**Jonas." Sam nodded.**

**Sam told Jack that night after they returned back to Earth following the rescue of the two remaining SG-6 members after their CO, Jonas Hanson was killed. She told Jack at her place when he dropped by to see how she was. Sam told him everything about Jonas and the reason why she broken up with him. **

**She had found out from her commandeering officer that Jonas was doing a background check on her to find out what she was doing. So she spoke to Jonas who told her it was true and that he wanted to know what she was doing and that they had a fight about it. So she broke up with him two days after she found out that Jonas asked some of her team members, they wouldn't tell him since he didn't have clearance but they told their CO. **

**Jonas got into trouble for it and because of what he did his lost his promotion that he had for a month, he was a Major at the time then he return back to captain and that it would be on his file. That happened months before the first Abydos mission and because of what Jonas did; Sam's name was removed from the list. **

**Jack watches Sam as she ate her two sandwiches. **

"**Sam there is some thing I need to tell you." Sam looked at him. **

"**First of all I did a background check on you after we return from the Abydos mission, I was quit impressed with your record and it was a shame it took longer for you to get your Major badges" **

"**You did a back round check on me" Sam was shock**

"**Yes" then he put his hand up then down **

"**I asked Hammond first, he okay it, hell he even somehow knew I would want to know more about my second in command. He passed me your file, I read it… all and I said to Hammond the way she going now she will reach Major in a year or two time, he agreed." **

"**Ok any thing else I should know about?" **

"**Yes Mark called this morning, we talked and I told him what happened since Pete didn't tell him every thing." **

"**What didn't Pete tell Mark?" **

"**Background check" Sam eyes widen **

"**Mark sounded shock then he started yelling at me saying that I trying to break you and Pete up. I told him that it was true and the file you found in his room, the photos and everything and that Pete is the one who's not telling everything, he called me a liar. So I said to him that it is true and that I bet my career on it." **

"**What did he say?" **

"**He still wants to talk to you." **

"**Ok I'll call him tonight… any thing else?" **

"**Yeah, Hammond called, you're safe and that there will be no marker on your record." **

"**That good to know." **

"**True, but however Pete is in trouble. General Maynard is flying out to Colorado tomorrow, today he is having words with the FBI guy who did the back round check on you and talk to his boss. We'll know more tomorrow when Hammond gives us an update." **

"**Ok, does the general know that I'm here?" **

"**Yes I told him, I said that you showed up early hours of the morning and that I'm here for you as a friend to talk to and for you to think things over without any interruption from the egg heads on the base. He said he'll tell them not to call you while you're here and the only reason for anyone to call is if there is an emergency and all calls will be coming to me first then to you." **

"**Jack you" **

"**Sam… you need this break to think." **

"**Thank you." **

"**You're welcome, so how are you feeling now?" **

"**Good thanks." Jack smiled. **

"**Good so feel like going for a walk I can show you around the place, walking tracks, how does that sound?" **

"**Sounds good to me, I was going to give the base-" **

"**No." he cut her off knowing that she was going to call the SGC.**

"**Jack" **

"**No work, you're on vacation Sam" **

"**I was going to call Daniel to find out how his friend is" **

"**Oh… the Tok'ra showed up this morning that was another reason why Hammond called, dad is with them." He watched Sam eyes lit up. **

"**Why didn't you tell me before or even wake me up." Then Sam's cell phone rang.**

"**That would be dad, I'll ask first just in case." He pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered it. **

"**O'Neill." **

"**Jack why are you answering Sam's phone?" **

"**Afternoon to you too dad." he said smiling at Sam.**

"**Jack" **

"**I'm making sure Sam is taking things easy after our last mission." he said while looking at Sam. **

"**I know all about that, George told me, is Sam there?" **

"**Yep." then he passed the phone to her. **

"**Hi dad." **

"**Hi kiddo how are you feeling?" **

"**Ok I guess." Jacob laughed. **

"**George told me what happened, so much of trying to get a life outside of this place aye?" **

"**Yeah, Jack-" **

"**Jack?" She knew he would raise both eyebrows.**

"**We are on vacation dad." **

"**I know it good that you are out of the mountain on your time off." **

"**I know… I had no choice." **

"**I know, I said to George he should have done it years ago." Sam smiled while Jacob laughed. **

"**I know, Jack said I was welcome to come up to his cabin to get away, to think things over." **

"**Ok that was good of him" **

"**Yeah it is… how did the operation go?" **

"**Good, Daniel is with Miss Gardener now." **

"**He said he wanted to be there for her when she wakes up." **

"**Good idea, look Sam I have to leave in few minutes, can I talk to Jack?" **

"**Sure." then she passes the phone to Jack. **

"**Dad wants to talk to you." **

"**Ok." then he put the phone to his ear.**

"**Jacob." **

"**Jack look after Sam will you?" **

"**She knows that I'm here for her." **

"**Good… Jack I know you is a good CO and friend… I only got one peace of advice for you." **

"**What's that?" **

"**Do what you been telling Sam to do over the last seven years, you both deserve happiness and I know you are the only one that can make her happy." **

"**Gee, thanks." **

"**You're welcome, I better go, take care of her son." then he hung up. **

**Jack did the same and put the phone on the table then he looked at Sam. **

"**Care to go for that walk?" **

"**Sure." they both stood up and walk out of the cabin.**


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Trust

**Jack showed Sam around the cabin, she could see why he loved the place and she told him that she loved the cabin which made him smile then they went for a walk along one of the tracks. **

"**Are you going to tell me what you and dad said to you?" **

"**Just some advice." **

"**Advice, there's more to it than that, what did he say" Jack stop then Sam did, she turned and looked at him. **

"**Jack what did dad say?" **

"**That I should take my own advice." **

"**What that" **

"**That I should do what I've been telling you for years" **

"**Get a life." **

"**Yes." then he held onto her hands **

"**Sam I don't want to rush you in to any thing, but I would like to get to know Samantha Carter not Major Carter while we are here" Sam smiled. **

"**I would like that so long as I get to know Jonathan O'Neill, not Colonel O'Neill." Jack smiled. **

"**I would like that Sam" **

"**Good so tell me about your family." then they start walking again. **

**They spent all afternoon and evening talking and laughing. That evening, Sam called and spoke to Mark and told him what had happen. When mark listened to what Sam told him, he realised that Jack was telling the truth and that Pete didn't tell him everything. When Sam did hang up after talking for half an hour, she was relieved and that Mark understood why Sam broke up with Pete. **

**Over the next few days, Jack and Sam talked, went for walks and fished. When they returned to Colorado Springs they both were happy and relaxed. When they reported for work on Monday morning they found out from General Hammond that Pete had lost his job. **

**His friend FBI special agent David Farrity also lost his job for doing background checks for friends without authorisation. Sam was pleased it was over and that she could move on with her life. **

**Over the next few months Jack and Sam spent time off the base. They were either at her place or his. On one rescue mission Jack was shot and almost died. Janet was also hit but she was hit in the shoulder, while she was attending to Senior Airmen Simons Wells. **

**The Jaffa was just about to fire his staff weapon when Sam saw him when she ran over to Jack's side, she knew that was where Daniel and the others were so she shot the Jaffa which shot Janet before he fell to the ground and died. **

**They all manage to return to the SGC with only three wounded. Jack and Janet got two weeks off till they recovered from their wounds. The day Simons Wells was supposed to go home, he received a phone call stating his wife Marcia had gone into Labor. **

**By the next day word got around that Marcia gave birth to a girl, the rest of Simons team SG13 lost their bets when Simons told them that the doctors told him and Marcia that they were having another boy. They were hoping for a girl since they already got four boys. **

**Marcia and Simons name their daughter Janet Samantha Wells after Simons found out that she killed the Jaffa that wounded Janet, which both Sam and Janet were both honoured. **

**Sam looked after Jack since SG1 and thirteen was on down time. Jack and Sam became close after that mission and they even shared their first kiss the night Jack was able to go home. **

**As for the friendship between Mark and Pete, Mark and his family showed up for a week about the time SG1 was on down time because of Jack and Janet's injuries. Mark got to meet Jack and he could see how happy Sam was. We saw the way Jack acted around his kids, making them laughs and Sam giggle. **

**Mark used Sam's car to go to Denver to talk to Pete face to face after he and Sam had talked the night before. When Mark returned he told Sam that he wanted nothing more to do with Pete after he lied to his face about the undercover mission Sam and her team was on. Sam understood and told Mark **

"**You lost one friend but you gained a lot more." They looked outside to the backyard of Jack's place to see Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Cassie and Janet playing with his family. He knew Sam was right. **

**A few weeks later, Jack received the second down load and few days later he used the ancient weapon and destroyed Anubis. Three months later Thor was able to remove the knowledge from Jack and return him and SG1 back to Earth. After that they helped Thor built a weapon that destroyed all the Replicators on his new home world. Also, they destroyed fifth who was on the planet and found Sam alive and well. **

**On the way back to Earth, Jack and Sam talked. Jack decided to retire as soon as he returned back to Earth so he could marry Sam but he didn't tell her that part. When they did return, Jack spoke to the President in General Hammond's office with Sam there. **

"**Colonel what can I do for you?" **

"**Mr. President I was told about the promotion and I'm sorry but I decline, I want to retired sir." **

"**Colonel why do you want to retire when you've been given an opportunity to be come a general and be the CO of the SGC?" **

"**Major Carter is the reason sir." **

"**Oh, sorry Colonel your retirement has been denied." **

"**What, well then Mr. President I quit." He said angrily. **

"**Colonel." he said in an angry tone. **

"**Mr. President, its Major Carter here." **

"**Major have you and Colonel O'Neill been having a relationship?" **

"**We've been seeing each other while off base sir so we can get to know each other." **

"**Major you know you can be court marshalled." **

"**Mr. President I have an idea but I need to talk to Colonel O'Neill first." **

"**Carter" **

"**Do you trust me?" she looked at him.**

"**With my life." Sam smiled.**

"**Then if you won't accept the promotion, would you come back and work here as a civilian?" **

"**You know how much I hate paperwork-" **

"**No regs." Jack thought about it then smiled **

"**That I can handle." **

"**Colonel, Major, care to tell me?" **

"**Mr. President if you will accept Colonel O'Neill's retirement, he can come back as a civilian leader, we know that the other leaders wanted a civilian leader to run the SGC it will keep every one happy sir." **

"**Well in that case, Colonel I'll be waiting for you retirement papers." **

"**Yes sir." **

"**Colonel, bring the papers to Washington tomorrow and Major Carter-" **

"**Yes sir?" **

"**You come with the Colonel; I want to meet you both in person." **

"**Yes sir." **

"**I'll get a plane sorted out for you both in the morning." **

"**Sir I know a quicker way." **

"**How major?" Sam smiled.**

"**Prometheus sir… it will be cheaper, sir."**

"**All right be in my office at eight in the morning we'll have breakfast and talk." **

"**Thank you sir." Jack said.**

"**Alright talk to you both then." then he hung up. **

"**Well I better get back to work." Sam said. **

"**Ok how about lunch at one?" **

"**Sounds good to me… sir." She walked out of the office followed by Jack a minute later. **

**The next morning Jack and Sam beamed down to the Oval Office to see General Maynard and General Hammond there.**

"**Sirs," Jack said. Both he and Sam stood at attention and saluted while the two generals saluted in return.**

"**At easy Colonel, Major" **

"**Congratulations sir," Sam said when she saw the third star on his shoulder.**

"**Thank you Major" Hammond said**

"**Mr. President" Jack passed him the letter. **

"**Colonel" he opened the letter and looked at it before he ripped it up- which shocked them all.**

"**What the, you said-" **

"**Colonel, sign this" he passed him a file and pen. **

**Jack opened the file and read it. He looked around the room to see three men smiling at him.**

"**You're joking" **

"**Nope, so what is it going to be?" **

**Sam looked at Jack and he passed her the file. She read it, and then smiled as she passed it back to him.**

"**Sign it… General O'Neill," she said smiling.**

"**It does have a nice ring to it… what the hell." **

**Jack signed it and passed it back to the President then General Maynard passed Jack his stars and shook his hand. **

"**Well done General." **

"**Thank you sir." **

"**Well done Jack." **

"**Thanks you sir." **

"**Before we go and have breakfast there is one more thing." the President said as both Generals stood up. **

"**Major Carter, it is my honour and privilege to promote you to Lieutenant Colonel, congratulations Colonel Carter" General Maynard said Jack and Sam were both shocked but happy.**

"**Raise you right hand and repeat after me." **

**Sam raised her right hand and repeated what General Maynard said while Jack and General Hammond replaced her insignia. Once done Sam saluted them all. **

"**Congratulations Sam." **

"**Thank you sir." Sam gave General Hammond a hug. **

"**General O'Neill since you have signed these papers we would like you to sign these civilian contracts for the next five years with a pay packet." **

**The President passed Jack the file he opened it up, look at it, and smiled. He signed them and passed them back to the President. **

"**So when do I retire?" **

"**You just did when you sign the retirement forms" **

"**Sweet… well then this is a good time" Jack got down on one knee **

"**Samantha Carter you know I'm a man of few words…" he looked around.**

"**Jack" **

"**You know Thor and his timing" she smile and nodded.**

"**Samantha Carter would you do the honours of marrying me now that I'm retired" **

**He pulled out a box and opened it up. In side was a one point five carrot round diamond set in eighteen carrot yellow gold band. **

"**Yes Jack I will marry you." **

**He pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on to her finger, and then he stood up and kissed her. They wrapped their arms around each other, staying that way even when they broke for air. **

"**I love you." Jack said smiling.**

"**I love you too Jack." They kissed again before turning to the others.**

"**Congratulation Sam, Jack." **

"**Thank you George." Jack said. Then the President and General Maynard congratulated them both. **

**Sam got her phone out and called Janet. "Hello." **

"**Hi Janet, it Sam." **

"**Hey is every thing ok?" **

"**Yes. How would you like to be my matron of honour?" Sam was forced to move her phone away when they all heard a squeal coming from the phone. **

"**Janet please calm down." **

"**Sam I'm so happy for you and Colonel-" **

"**It Jack, Janet, he retired." **

"**Well I'm happy for you both." **

"**Thanks Janet, we will talk later ok?" **

"**Ok... hey how did he propose?" **

"**On one knee in the oval office we will talk later, bye." **

"**Sam-" She closed her phone and sees Jack was talking to Daniel. **

"**Daniel said it about time." **

"**Janet wants details." **

"**Figures, you know within two minutes the whole base will know." **

"**Yeah I wonder who won the bet." they all looked at General Hammond who was chuckling. **

"**You George." **

"**Yes."**

"**Unbelievable." Jack shook his head. **

"**Let's go and get some breakfast and we can talk some more," the President said.**

**They all walked out to the dinning room where they met others there. They all talked while enjoying breakfast for the next hour then returned back to the oval office where they talk for the next half hour before Jack and Sam were beamed back to the SGC. Seconds after their arrival, they heard **

"**Congratulation General O'Neill, Colonel Carter" **

**Over the PA system to alert everyone on base to their arrival. Then personal ran into the gate room where they congratulated them on both promotions and engagement. Eventually, they all returned back to work, that Sam included. **

**Month later Jack and Sam got married at the 'hillside Gardens' with over five hundred family and friends, then they had the reception and wedding night at the broadmoor hotel. **

**They spent three weeks at Hawaii as a wedding present from the President. **

**When they returned the new house they bought before the wedding had been repainted on the outside and the work on the inside had been completed. There was a new kitchen and master bathroom. All their furniture was in the house, along with most of their possessions, so they spent two days sorting it out before returning back to work. **

**Over the next five years, Sam and Jack have been blessed with two girls Grace and Catherine and twin boys, JJ and Jacob Charlie. Jacob died a month after Grace was born. He was pleased that Sam was happy and he knew that he trust Jack to look after Sam and their family. **

**When Jack's civilian contract expired he didn't renew it since he wanted to be a househusband and spend more time looking after their four young children. **

**In the end, they both got what they wanted, which were each other. **

**The end**


	4. Chapter 4

Author notes:

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Trust**

There are more stories to come form me to share with all of you shipper fans, once again thank you all for your feed back, you all make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

J/S shipper Fan

Alison


End file.
